Falsidade
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: É uma coisa boa eles não serem amigos, porque ele odiaria ter que ser falso com ela. Kurt/Rachel Friendship only, juro hahaha


**Título :** Falsidade

**Autora: **NaylaS2

**Classificação**: G

**Categoria: **MS - Depois do primeiro episódio da segunda temporada.

**Advertências:** Spoiler para tal episódio

**Capítulos: **one-shot

**Completa?** [X] Sim

**Resumo:** É uma coisa boa eles não serem amigos, porque ele odiaria ter que ser falso com ela.

**N/A**: Então... outra Kurt/Rachel AHSUHAUSHUAHSA Daqui a pouco vou abrir subfórum deles hahaha

Mas é que depois que eu revi esse episódio, eu não consegui me controlar... E essa fic é meio que um... apêndice... de uma long kurt/rachel que eu estou trabalhando hahaha. Mas dá pra ser entendida separadamente, claro ;D

**XXX**

- Você tem que falar com eles.

- Por que você não vai falar com eles? - Kurt cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Eles gostam mais de você... - A garota respondeu num sussurro.

- E eles têm todo motivo para isso!

- Eu realmente não sei por que alguém mentalmente saudável iria recusar a oportunidade de ouvir minha maravilhosa voz, mesmo que não seja numa música. Mas eu ganhei consciência do fato de que desenvolvi um espetacular talento de piorar a saúde mental dessas pessoas. - Rachel apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. - Eu as faço querer atear fogo em si mesmas.

- Charice era nossa chance, Rachel! Você não quer ganhar do Vocal Adrenaline?

- Eu quero mas...

- Me dê um bom motivo para eu ajudá-la. - Kurt desafiou.

- Porque você faria a mesma coisa.

Agora o garoto levantou as sobracelhas, surpreso.

- Como é? - Perguntou, ofendido.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, você não hesitaria em acabar a concorrência. Do mesmo modo que você fez quando me disse que queria me "transformar".

- Mas você prejudicou a todos nós. Eu não prejudiquei ninguém.

- Você me machucou! Para conseguir Finn!

- Certo! - Kurt revirou os olhos. - O que você quer que eu diga? Que você é igual a mim? Eu acredito que, pela quantidade de slushies e visitas a lixeira, isso não seja uma coisa boa.

- Não. - Rachel balançou a cabeça frustada. - Eu sou pior do que você.

- Você poderia repetir isso? - Ele perguntou, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Quando nós cantamos "Defying Gravity", você... você errou a nota de propósito.

Kurt engoliu em seco.

- Eu percebi isso porque, bom, depois de anos de treinamento vocal somados ao meu puro talento... Eu percebi mas não me importei com o motivo porque se você perdesse... Isso significaria minha vitória. E isso era tudo o que eu queria.

- Bom, eu fico feliz por você não ter se importado. Porque se você tivesse, provavelmente tudo que ia receber em troca era um comentário maldoso e muito merecido sobre a maneira que você se veste.

- Então... Por que você errou a nota de propósito?

- Você realmente está a fim de ouvir o comentário maldoso e muito merecido sobre a maneira que você se veste?

Ela riu e Kurt não conseguiu deixar de imitá-la.

- Mas tente ver pelo nosso lado... Nós precisávamos dessa garota nova, o clube inteiro precisava dessa garota... E nós somos uma família. E nós fazemos sacrifícios por essa família.

- Eu não acredito em você. - Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Por que não?

- Se alguém te oferecesse a chance para participar de um musical da Broadway, você entregaria a cabeça de Mercedes em um prato se isso garantisse a sua entrada.

- Eu cortaria a sua cabeça em um piscar de olhos, garantindo-me ascenção a fama ou não.

- Bom, é recíproco. Eu arrancaria sua cabeça usando apenas minhas unhas.

- De alguma forma, eu sou muito feliz de nós não sermos amigos. - Kurt suspirou fundo. - Eu odiaria ser falso com você. - Ele colocou uma das mãos no ombro dela, falando cinicamente. - E da próxima vez que você ousar me ameaçar com essas unhas - Fez voz de nojo enquanto analisava-as. - Eu sugiro que você visite uma manicure urgentemente. - Virou-se para sair mas Rachel o impediu.

- Isso significa que você vai falar com eles?

- Sim, eu vou. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu meio que te entendo. Satisfeita agora?

Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você está errado. Você ama ser falso comigo. Porque se não fosse, você teria que admitir que nós somos meio que amigos.

Kurt revirou os olhos.

- Por que alguém cogitaria atear fogo em si mesmo quando é muito mais fácil e divertido atear fogo em você, Berry? Solucionaria todos os meus problemas.

Rachel riu e ele por mais que não quisesse, não pôde esconder o riso e negar o ar de cumplicidade que pairou no ar entre eles. E Kurt pensou que talvez ela poderia estar certa.

Ah, não. Melhor sair dali. Rápido.

**FIM**


End file.
